clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Consorts
Again, attempt to be original :) Consorts can be any animal Session 1 * H - Toads * HE - Session 2 * LI - Skunks - Horrible reference to the actual character Tootles and his costume in Peter Pan. The Skunks are a spoof of the indians in Peter Pan. * BE - Rats! Weird, ugly, thick skinned ones with patchy fur * B - Battle Hamsters of the North * C - Axolotls. They dream of leaving LoDaD and evolving to greater beings, but the Denizen's smog covering the planet keeps them from dreaming, instead causing painful nightmares. Aside from making the consorts constantly groggy and tired from insomnia, their inability to dream their special dreams has caused general hopelessness and depression throughout the land. * N - * O - Shadey Crow People. One cannot commit shadey backstabbing and swindling your fellow crows when there is a monsterous Denizen that lurks in every mirror, ready to strike. The racketeering and smuggling buisnesses have suffered greatly because of this. * F - Squirrels! * NE - Bats. They originally navigated around LoBaG by using the constant music as a guide, but once the Denizen began messing with the beat, the bats became confused and started losing their ability to navigate. Session 3 * NA - * MG - Hippos * AL - * SI - * P - Porcupines * S - Trapdoor Spiders * CL - * AR - Session 4 * K - Corgis * CA - Mudki... Axolotls * SC - Walruses * TI - Vultures * V - Geckos * CR - Bomber Falcons * MN - Giant moths * FE - Anthromorph Toucans - They must do a dance to mature fully into adults, the tremors the denizen constantly sends through the land ruin this dance. * CO - Vampires. They drank from the many blood rivers and lakes a long time ago. But then the Denizen put water and moonlight into the blood, polluting it. The vampires have suffered, drinking the blood of the imps that pass through. * NI - Tundra Vole * CU - Tortoise Cyborgs * ZN - Tonberries. * GA - Shadow Jaguars - They cannot stand light. They only like to live in darkness. They normally live in a world that is constantly covered with a thick cloud layer. The world is untouched by light. At least until the denizen causes the storm to become violent with constant lightening. They find the lightening to be painful and terrifying. * GE - * AS - Undead Plants - Undead plantlife, grown bigger by mutation. Since they are plants, they can hide easily from enemies. The Denizen have recently started draining the will of the plants, turning them into mindless slaves. * SE - Pigeon People (that look suspiciously like palette-swapped Penguin People). * BR - * KR - Cheetahs. The Denizen randomly chooses a Cheetahfolk and gives them a choice: Break their legs, or destroy a highway, potentially killing hundreds more. Session 5 * RB - Worms * SR - Wolves * Y - * ZR - * NB - * MO - * TC - Spiders * RU - * RH - * PD - Dingos. Denizen has released an odd energy in the land, making certaint areas impossible to inhabitant. * AG - * CD - * IN - * SN - War Pig. The Denizen holds the very sun itself, dwindling resources have forced the pigs into constant urban warfare. * SB - Kappa * TE - Rabbits! Cute little bunny rabbits. The color and pattern of their fur changes depending on where they live. * I - Komodos - The Denizen have started chewing off the main support that holds the lands together, causing cave-ins and crumbling that have caused deaths of many Komodos. Even if the Komodos retreats to the surface, they will surely be annihilated alongside the land if the Denizen isn't stopped. * XE - Session 6 * CS - Diving-Petrels (a type of seabird) * BA - * LA - Marmots * HF - * TA - * W - Lemurs - The Lemurfolk used to drink from the many lakes that were littered around the area, the denizen has recently dried said lakes up, this has left these consorts without water, enough hace died so that there are now three small groups of lemurfolk living around the land. * RE - Cats * OS - Moles * IR - Red Pandas * PT - * AU - Spiny-tailed Lizards * HG - * TL - Bald Eagles * PB - Pangolins * BI - * PO - Mr. Saturns * AT - Kettlefish - Amphibious flying fish-creatures of varying colors and size, none bigger than a five year-old (or a very large fish, really). They can "fly" by a biological mechanism in their backs: a hard, conductive water-container of sorts that absorbs the surrounding heat and allows for the build up of steam, which can be released in short bursts as a defensive mechanism or in order to "jump". Without sufficient heat, it doesn't really work as a method of flying, but with sufficient heat, they mostly burn up. * RN - Catfish Session L * CE - Snakes made of colorful lights * PR - Anthropo-sheep. * ND - Jackalopes * PM - Hermit crabs * SM - * EU - Snow Leopards. The most fabulous animal. Although there land is still covered with the precious gemstones they covet, the large stores they use for building and aesthetic purposes has been robbed by the Denizen, leaving them bare of their most abundant recourse. They don't dare collect from the remaining gems in the ground out of fear of overmining. * GD - Slugs * TB - Ghost Ants * DY - Locusts. Ironically, there land was raized by the Denizen, and their precious, beautiful plants are slowly falling apart. As the planet slowly decays, moss can be seen growing over the areas. They have a large caste system set up, and manors can be seen with large dungeons below them. * HO - Turtles. The Denizen of this world constantly destroys the natural flora and fauna that the Turtles need to survive. It makes up their houses, and is their primary source of food and medicine. * ER - Desert Lizards * TM - Hyenas * YB - Radroaches * LU - War Rhinos - Unlike most species, the consorts on LoWaM decided to respond to the underlings by fighting against them. They live in gigantic fortresses and wear heavy armor. They are slowly losing the war and cannot possibly hope to win unless the denizen is slain. Session 7 * FR - Ape-like creatures. * RA - Platypuses. * AC - Floating electric eels. * RF - Horses - The Denizen have started infecting the lands and even the horses, slowly destroying and killing them. * DB - Peacocks * SG - Cranes - The Denzisen dries the pool inks preventing the Cranes to advance to maturity, killing them. * BH - Roe Deer * HS - Anthromorph Bunnies - These Rabbitfolk have a 2:7 male to female ratio, this makes it so that women rule the society and use the men almost solely for reproduction, recently the denizen has been taking groups of males and slaughtering them, this has made reproduction almost impossible.' ' * MT - * DS - Goats * RG - * CN - * UUT - Alley Cats. Before the denizen came the Land of Night and Alleys had constant gangfights that were inevitably just friendly bouts. After the denizen came all the cat gangs were forced to cease their fights, and had to work boring day jobs. * UUQ - * UUP - * UUH - * UUS - * UUO - Ducks. Disco ducks! Session A * TH - Rust Wolves * PA - Giant quadrupedal ants. * U - Canines. Specifically coyotes. They live on the islands, living off of ink that has been purified into water through runes on the large gyros spinning across the islands. The Denizen is a puppetmaster that is controlling weak-willed creatures (including imps and ogres) into ceasing the gyros and ceasing the flow of fresh water. * NP - Dolphins. The Denizen sends electric currents through the water at random intervals, shocking the Dolphinfolk. * PU - Chameleonfolk. (Basically anthropomorphic little chameleon people.) * AM - Blankas. With gasmasks. * CM - Essentially, they're similar to moles. Blind (though they have echolocation), and they dig to find water. * BK - Penguins * CF - Bears. The spawn of the Denizen, who forces them to build statues in her honor for 20 hours a day. * ES - Lawyer Bats * FM - Robots, Divided, need leading to REVOLUTION. * MD - Flypeople * NO - Lemmings * LR - Parasite Mannequins Category:Information